Raging Hormones
by Outsider Chick1
Summary: Dallas Winston is in love! And with a soc?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Raging Hormones

Summary: Dallas Winston in love? In love with a soc?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the Outsiders. But luckily I do own myself, and three quarters….

Enjoy!!!!!

Dallas Winston stepped off the train at Truste station. He is fifteen years old and just moved from New York. The station was busy with people pushing in front of one another trying to get to their train. Dally half smirked and looked around, taking in the new surroundings as cool as his fifteen year old self could be.

Kayla, a beautiful girl with long, wavy chocolate brown hair and big, honey brown eyes was quickly trying to get through the crowded platform. Dallas stared at her, looking her up and down. His eyes traveled up her legs-for-days body, resting on her round butt, before continuing up to her tiny waist, then up her back.

"Man she is a looker," Dallas said. He shifted his duffle bag over his shoulder and walked over to her.

Dally POV 

I walked into the station, glancing around, when I saw her sitting by three seats. Her long wavy chocolate brown hair was down, my eyes traveled to her leg - man her legs were a mile long, my eyes scrolled up to her hot round ass up her tiny waist and then up her back.

"Man she a looker" I said to myself I walked over to her she was rending some car magazine. "Hey there baby, what's a pretty broad like you doing here alone?"

She looked up at me with the most amazing eyes, honey brown, I could've got lost in them.

"First of all I'm not a baby. Second of all I'm here to pick someone up. And third, I'm not alone." She said, her eyes narrowed. I was stunned; no one spoke to me like that.

"So who is here with you and who are you picking up?"

"Why would I tell you?" she said, as some small, punk kid sneaked around me.

"Kayla they didn't have blue berry so I got banana muffin" a boy with black greasy hair, dark skins, and wide, almost black eyes.

"It okay Johnnycake" Kayla said.

"Kayla huh?"

"Yes and this is Johnny one of my best friends - you are?" she started. I stared at them, a loss for words. Johnny looked like a poor kid in his old worn jeans, an old black t-shirt, and a jean jacket. Especially next to Kayla, who wore a new fingertip jean skirt, new black tank top. The only thing that looked old was a leather jacket like mine, but this was way too big for her. 'Her boyfriend's, most likely. Too bad, I would love to have a piece of her - if you know what I mean.'

"Dallas, Dallas Winston. Friends call me Dally."

"Nice to meet you" Kayla smirked, arching an eyebrow.

"Hi," Johnny whispered.

"So you live here?" I asked, trying to out matcher her.

"Well not in the Train station." Kayla said with a smirk.

"Smartass" I said. Usually when someone is a smartass I get pissed but with Kayla I like it.

"I live on the east side and Kayla lives on the west side," Johnny said.

"Kayla, Johnny were here," called a hot older looking blond. Tall, thin, with blue eyes not as hot as Kayla, but still up there. Behind her there was a man, her husband, I guessed, with short brown hair, a muscle body, tall, and had green eyes.

"UNLE JOEY!!" Kayla screamed, running and jumping into his arms. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous; even though I just met her I still want to hold her like he was holding her. They walked over and the man shook Johnny's hand and said "nice to see you Johnny, how Curtis' boys."

"There good, how was the business trip?" Johnny asks.

"Too long" he said then he looked at me "who is this?"

"This is Dallas Winston" Kayla spoke up, "we just met him here"

"A-ha, ok. I'm Joey and this is my wife Monica," he said, "where are you from?" he ask

"New York," I said matching his cold look. 'This guy, whoever he is, sure as hell doesn't like me.'

"Well we should be going," he said looking at me, "well nice to meet you. Let's go."

'Yeup, total asshole.' They walked away and Johnny whispered some thing in Kayla's ear.

"Bye" he said. I liked him; he looked like he's had a rough life, but still was a good kid.

Kayla stayed behind, "Hey, since you're new here if you want to come meet up later, I can introduce you to the gang. Go to the lot behind the gas station DX, you'll know it when ya see it."

"Kayla let's go!" her uncle said walking back.

"Bye Dally, I hope to see ya there," she said as her uncle came up.

"See ya baby," I said

"I'm not a baby" she winked. I caught her uncle's eye, as she when to her aunt. We stared at each other, his look almost threatening. It was almost like he was saying 'don't even think about it.' He turned and left, following the trio out of the station. I stared after them, smirking as I watched Kayla's sexy ass leaving. 'Sure as shit I'm gonna think about it.'

First time posting. Let me know what you guys think!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Raging Hormones

Summary: Dallas Winston in love? In love with a soc?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the Outsiders. But luckily I do own myself, and three quarters….

Enjoy!!!!!

Kayla lived with her Aunt and Uncle in Truste. Her father was an abuser; often coming home he would beat and rape her and her mother over the smallest things. His temper was uncontrollable.

One night, when Kayla was only 8, her father came home late and when he saw that she was still awake grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground.

"Daddy, don't... please! I didn't mean it!" Kayla cried, crawling away as her father stalked over. Kayla's mother ran down the stairs and stood protectively in front of Kayla. Kayla continued to crawl into the kitchen, tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't do this. She's just a baby," her mother pleaded. Kayla picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"Out of my way you bitch. You disgust me!" her father yelled, grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling her close to him.

"911 emergencies," the phone said into Kayla's ear. She hid under the cabinet watching her father hit her mother.

"Please help... my mommy... my daddy is hurting her! Please!"

"How old are you sweet heart," the operator asked.

"E-eight, please. My name is Kayla. I live at 214 Hamilton Street."

"You are such a brave girl, Kayla. Help is on the way. I need you to stay on the phone with me and hide, can you do that?"

"Y-yyesss," Kayla cried. She clamped a hand over her own mouth as she saw her dad throw her mom into the wall. "Mommy, mommy."

"Stupid bitch," her father said again, holding his wife's neck as he slammed her into the wall over and over. Her arms fall lifelessly to her side as the sirens outside were heard. Kayla watched from her safe spot as her father was dragged away, laughing and spiting on her mother's body. The police found Kayla and brought her to live with her mother's brother and his wife.

Now Kayla lives as any healthy young socia girl could live. She was happy and carefree, almost always hanging out with her friend Ann, a local greaser. Kayla had met Ann when she first moved to Truste. That was before she found out about the rift between the socs and the greasers. Kayla hated the way the fighting always broke out. She thought it was pointless.

Kayla walked in the Dingo with her two friends Ann and Lily. They sat down at a booth and ordered some drinks.

"So Kayla, I think it's about time we found you a boyfriend," Ann said.

"I'm not allowed to date," Kayla replied.

"Stop using that accuse," Ann giggled.

"Fine, how bout I just don't like anyone," Kayla shot back, "they are all boring and only care about their new cars that 'daddy' bought them."

"We already know you don't like the socs., but what about the greasers?" Ann asked.

"Hahaha, right. Maybe you to thunderheads have had too much to drink already. I am a Soc remember? I can't date any of the greasers."

"Not true, most of them think you are Hot. They would totally go out with you," Lily added.

"Aren't you two forgetting that if, and only if I ever dated one of them, the entire soc group would kick said boy's ass from here to Timbuktu?"

"Ehhh, the greasers can handle the soc any day," Ann said, "What about from Curtis's gang?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you kidding? You have a smile that can give any man a hard-on," Lily said. The three laughed. Kayla's smile disappeared as she stared at the other people milling around the hang out joint. The truth was that she didn't trust men. And while she did like to live a happy-go-lucky life, the truth was she past just wouldn't leave her mind.

"What about Johnny?" Lily asked, bringing Kayla out of her daze.

"I love him like a brother and he practically is," Kayla agreed, "and I think he likes someone else?" Kayla wiggled her eyebrows at Lily, making her blush.

"Two-Bit?" Ann asked.

"He likes to drink way too much."

"Steve?"

"He's with Eve," Bob said, from behind the girls. The three turned to see him standing behind Kayla. "Hey baby."

"She's not your baby," Lily said, glaring at Bob.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Kayla," Bob sneered, looking down Kayla's shirt.

"Ew," Kayla said, rolling her eyes at him. Bob was a soc who had a crush on Kayla.

"Why are you hanging out with these filthy greasers anyway, babe?" Standing up Kayla looked real sweet for a moment, getting real close to Bob's smirking face.

"You know something, you are right. I shouldn't be hanging out with greasers; I should be hanging out with a big, handsome hunk like you, right?" Bob nodded, almost drooling as Kayla pushed a finger against his chest. "I mean, why I would hang out with them, when I could hang out with you."

"Yeah, right, why would you..."

"BECAUSE THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!!!" Kayla pushed him backwards, yelling at him as her eyes blazing with anger (the only thing that she got from her dad). Bob, surprised fell backwards into a man carrying drinks, spilling the drinks all over himself as he fell to the floor. The man that he knocked into grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him to his feet. "Oh and one more thing Bob - Never – call me babe again."

The man along with several others dragged Bob out and threw him into the street. Darry and his group had entered during the entertainment. Two-bit and Soda were laughing hysterically, holding one another for support. Johnny and Pony talked excitedly amongst themselves. Dallas stood next to Darry, both just looking at Kayla with amused expressions.

"Why isn't this girl a greaser?" Steve said jumping in the booth in between Ann and Kayla.

Kayla looked at Dally, unable to pull her eyes away. He was new to Darry's gang but easily one of the toughest already.

Kayla's POV

I shook my head, trying not to stare, as Steve wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a hug. I smiled at him, agreeing that it must have looked pretty awesome. But that's what people get from messing with my friends. I slipped out from under his arm and slid out of the booth.

"I'm going to get a drink," I said, not waiting for a reply. I needed to cool down. Bob had made me really upset with his rude comments. I walked past Dally, taking his tall, muscular appearance in. His leather jacket opened to revealed a tight under shirt. He had a light tan, probably worked outside. I caught his icy blue gaze for a moment before continuing to the bar. I leaned against the shinny wood about to call over the bartender.

"Nice goin." Kayla spun around it was Dally.

"Huh?"

"That soc…"

"Ooh" I replied "so…a… how…. Things" I said the butterfly in my stump scratch that bat in stomach appeared

"Things are good" he said smirking 'shit he knows I m nerves'

"There's a party at Tim's tonight, you going?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said with a haft smile as the bartender came over.

"May I have a Pepsi please" she ask one other thing I like about her is how she toke ya'll give her respect ya'll gat respect.

"Make that too" I said, I slapped the money on the bar before she could pay and we went back to the gang. I've been here for 3 weeks and already I have two gangs; Curtis' gang, they are the nicest gang I've ever met, and Tim Shepherd's gang which is a lot like mine back in New York. It seems so funny how I hate all of the socs even when they didn't jump me. However, I pity the soc who would try to jump me.

Kayla slid in the booth and I sat next to her, 'well maybe not all the socs...' I smiled.

"DALLY!" Two-Bit shouted taking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I hissed.

"Are you going to Tim's tonight?" Steve asks.

"Yep. Who else is going?"

"Me and Darry are going" Soda said.

"I wouldn't miss a party" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"Dad is taking me and Johnny to the movies," Pony said.

"Lily, do you want to come?" Johnny whispered, I could see Pony make a face behind him.

"Ok, if Pony doesn't mind," Lily said.

"No…I … don't…. mind" Pony grumbled.

"What about you two? Coming?" Two-Bit asked Anna and Kayla. My eyes snapped to Kayla's eyes.

"Hell ya!" Ann yelled.

"I don't know. I'll try, but I'll have too ask my uncle," Kayla said. I am beginning to hate her uncle, with how he judges me. But Kayla loves him, and so does Johnny. Johnny and I got real close. One day Johnny had told me why Kayla's Uncle Jo was so 'important.' His father had beat him real bad, and he had tried going to the Curtis's house, but Tim Shepard was on the couch already, so he had planned on going to the lot. Kayla's uncle had showed up then and offered him a place to stay, and gave him a house key for whenever he needed a place to stay.

"Well we should get going," Kayla, said, "Johnny, you coming over tonight?"

"No, I'm staying at Pony's to night."

"Good. Cuz… me and Lily are sleeping over, right?" Anna asked, raising her eyebrows. Not one for a subtle approach.

"If I can," Lily shrugged. 'Man she reminds me of Johnny with the way she looked all wide-eyed, with those big deer in the headlight eyes.'

"Of course you can. What else is as important as a girl's night? We'll pick you up after the party," Anna said, Kayla nodded.

"We should get going," Kayla said.  
"Ya bye," Darry said and he, soda, and Pony left.

"See you later!" Anna said. The three girls made there way to the door. I grabbed Kayla's arm. She turned.

"I hope you can go. It won't be a party without you" I wisped in her ear. She smiled.

"I'll try. Promise." She winked and turned back to her friends, and left.

First time posting. Let me know what you guys think!!!


End file.
